Mirat
by ambudaff
Summary: Akhirnya Potter muda masuk Hogwarts juga. Severus Snape bersiap menghadapinya. Tak terbayangkan ia akan berhadapan bukan hanya satu, tetapi dua, tiga, bahkan lebih individu yang berlabel Potter muda... Untuk Challenge Infantrum: Sans Romance
1. Chapter 1

**MIRAT**

_**KBBI: mi·rat**__n__**1**__ cermin; __**2**__ gejala optik berupa gambar bayangan di dl udara yg berasal dr suatu benda, yg dapat tunggal atau majemuk, tegak atau terbalik, dan dapat tampak lebih besar atau lebih kecil dp yg sebenarnya_

_Severus Snape, Harry Potter, dan Minerva McGonagall adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, angst_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge Infantrum: Sans Romance**_

-o0o-

Detak sepatunya tak bersuara, atau mungkin hanya sedikit lebih keras dari detak jantungnya. Selama dalam perjalanan dari ruang bawah tanah hingga mencapai Aula Besar dengan mudah ia menampakkan wajah tak berekspresi. Seperti biasa. Dari luar orang biasa akan melihat seperti itu, tak bereskpresi.

Tapi siapa yang tahu akan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya.

Severus menghela napas dalam-dalam.

Hari ini 1 September 1991. Seperti sudah berulang kali ia alami, hari ini murid-murid berdatangan, kembali ke Hogwarts. Seperti biasa juga, akan ada murid-murid kelas satu yang baru. Akan ada Seleksi. Dan pesta penyambutan, pesta awal tahun ajaran.

Tapi tahun ini ada sesuatu yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Anak Lily.

Potter junior. Potter muda.

Sebenarnya ia tak begitu mau memperlihatkan rasa ingin tahunya. Selama ini juga ia hanya mendengar-dengar laporan yang diberikan Mrs Figg pada Dumbledore. Sejauh ini, jika ada laporan negatif—seperti bahwa: Potter muda selalu dipekerjakan, disuruh-suruh di rumah oleh Petunia, dll—Dumbledore masih bisa mentolerir. Menurutnya, selama tidak membahayakan nyawa, tidak apa-apa.

Ia percaya pada Dumbledore.

Menurut Hagrid, semua tugasnya menyampaikan undangan sekolah sudah beres dilakukan. Potter muda itu akan datang ke Hogwarts, tak akan ada halangan—

Tiba di Aula Besar, Severus membelok, masuk, langsung menuju ke Meja Tinggi. Sudah ada Filius di sana, dan tak lama kemudian guru-guru lain juga menyusul masuk. Lewat pintu besar, murid-murid tahun kedua dan kakak-kakak kelasnya juga menyusul masuk, masih agak berisik, dan duduk di meja masing-masing. Melihat Severus sudah ada di Meja Tinggi, sepertinya keberisikan itu agak berkurang.

Dan Dumbledore masuk.

Hanya Minerva yang tidak ada. Biasanya ia sedang menjemput anak-anak tahun pertama, dari perahu-perahu yang dipimpin Hagrid.

Benar saja. Minerva muncul dari pintu besar, melihat sekilas keadaan Aula, lalu menuju Dumbledore. Membisikkan beberapa kata, Dumbledore membalas juga, dan Minerva mengangguk. Kembali ke pintu besar, ia memanggil anak-anak itu.

Barisan anak-anak tahun pertama masuk, satu-satu dipimpin Minerva. Di depan, di tengah-tengah, diletakkan sebuah bangku berkaki empat. Di atasnya, seperti biasa, Topi Seleksi sudah bertengger.

Agak lama juga hingga giliran Potter muda tiba—Minerva selalu memanggil dengan urutan alfabetis.

—dan ternyata Gryffindor. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Tak akan jauh-jauh.

Nyaris tak terlihat, Severus menghela napas. Tak akan terlihat, karena semua perhatian tertuju pada Potter muda. Sambutan untuknya nyata jauh lebih gempita dari tepuk tangan untuk anak-anak lain.

Potter senior dan Lily juga Gryffindor. Buah takkan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

Severus menghela napas lagi.

Seharusnya Severus merasa lega. Tugasnya untuk melindungi bocah ini akan jauh lebih mudah, karena sifat bocah ini tentunya tidak akan jauh dari sifat ayahnya. Akan lebih mudah memperediksi ke mana ia akan bergerak. Dengan demikian, tugasnya akan lebih mudah, akan lebih ringan.

Tetapi, entahlah. Severus tiba-tiba merasa bahwa tugasnya kali ini justru akan jauh lebih rumit.

Dan, entah kenapa juga, tiba-tiba Severus merasa bahwa tugasnya kali ini tidak melulu akan melibatkan otak. Bukan hanya pikirannya yang akan lelah saat ia menunaikan tugasnya, tapi juga perasaan.

Bergegas Severus menepis rasa yang satu ini.

Aku profesor yang bertindak sesuai logika sihir, bukan dengan perasaan, dalihnya; dan ia berhasil memaksakan perhatiannya kembali pada pesta yang sedang dilaksanakan di Aula Besar, di depan wajahnya.

Matanya mencari sosok Potter muda itu. Untuk sementara, fokusnya terganggu dengan berseliwerannya tangan-tangan mengambil hidangan, menyampaikan piring hidangan pada orang di sampingnya, dan keriuhan sejenis. Lagipula koleganya Quirrell terus menerus mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi saat anak-anak mulai makan, ia bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Sosoknya persis Potter senior. Profilnya. Gerak-geriknya. Yang sangat ia benci, dari dulu bahkan hingga kini.

Severus lebih memusatkan pandangan lagi, dan menemukan satu hal yang mengejutkan.

Matanya.

Mata Lily.

Baiklah. Mungkin hal ini akan lebih meringankan tugasnya, tidak akan seratus persen dilandasi keterpaksaan. Mungkin saja. Baiklah.

Beberapa detik ke depan ia masih memandangi bocah di meja Gryffindor ini, sosoknya, gerak-geriknya, dan sorot matanya, ketika tiba-tiba Severus merasakan hal yang aneh. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Sesuatu yang ia kira ia kenali, entahlah, tetapi itu tidak biasa dilihatnya pada anak-anak di Hogwarts.

Sejenak ia berpikir, tapi untuk sementara ia tidak bisa mengingat, apa yang dirasa aneh ini, karena tiba-tiba saja Potter muda itu menoleh ke arah Meja Tinggi, dan untuk beberapa saat pandangan keduanya saling bertemu.

Hanya sekejap, mungkin hanya beberapa detik. Severus berharap bisa lebih lama lagi, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat sekilas tadi, tetapi turban Quirrell menghalangi pandangan, dan ia juga terus menerus berbicara dengan kegagapannya.

Baiklah, mungkin ia bisa mencari kesempatan untuk mengidentifikasi apa yang ia lihat, Severus menghela napas lagi, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke obyek lain.

Walau ia merasa, Potter muda itu masih terus mengamatinya beberapa detik lebih lama—

-o0o-

Pesta berakhir, anak-anak menuju asrama masing-masing. Severus masih harus mengawasi bagaimana para Prefek Slytherin membimbing adik-adik kelasnya terutama tahun pertama, sesudah itu ia baru bisa kembali ke ruang bawah tanah. Rencananya ia akan membaca dulu beberapa saat sambil mengecek ramuan yang sedang direbus.

Dibukanya pintu, dinyalakannya perapian dengan satu sentuhan tongkat. Entah mengapa ia menyalakan perapian, jarang-jarang ia melakukannya, apalagi belum musim dingin. Semacam refleks.

Diperiksanya kuali untuk melihat apakah perebusannya sudah memadai. Diaduknya beberapa kali searah jarum jam, lalu ditutupnya kembali. Masih ada perebusan beberapa jam lagi hingga ramuannya selesai.

Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya, duduk dan meraih jurnal 'Potion and Poison' terbaru yang belum sempat diselesaikannya tadi sore, membukanya pada halaman dengan pembatas buku, dan mulai membaca—

—tapi pikirannya melayang-layang. Matanya tak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari paragraf awal artikel yang sedang ia baca. Dengan helaan napas, ditutupnya jurnal.

Apakah dugaannya benar? Apakah sorot mata Potter muda tadi itu sesuai dengan prasangkanya?

Tetapi ini baru pertemuannya yang pertama. Bahkan jumlah menit ia mengawasinya saja tidak sampai menghabiskan jari sebelah tangan. Bagaimana ia bisa menarik kesimpulan?

Diraihnya kembali jurnal yang tadi disingkirkan. Dibukanya lagi. Dicobanya lagi untuk membacanya.

Tidak bisa.

Bagaimana kalau dugaannya benar?

Penanganan awal tentu akan lebih baik.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, bukankah ini kesimpulan yang terlalu dini?

Tetapi lagi, bagaimana kalau kecurigaannya benar? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika ditanganin sedari awal. Agar tidak terulang peristiwa—

Severus menghela napas lagi.

Rentetan peristiwa lama terulang, tertayang di hadapannya. Jelas, sejelas peristiwa yang baru saja sehari-dua hari berlalu.

Severus menutup matanya, mencoba mengusir bayangan demi bayangan itu.

Tak bisa.

Ia berdiri, menuju kuali ramuan yang mengelegak, mengeceknya, dan mematikan apinya dengan ketukan tongkat. Menuju pintu, ia keluar, tanpa suara. Menaiki tangga, menyusuri koridor, dan keluar dari kastil. Tak tentu arah, yang ia perlukan hanyalah pengusir waktu, hingga pagi datang dan ia bisa menyibukkan diri dengan interaksi dengan orang lain, bukan hanya pikirannya sendiri semata, yang justru semakin menyiksa—

-o0o-

Pelajaran Ramuan berlangsung di salah satu ruang bawah tanah. Gryffindor tahun pertama dan Slytherin tahun pertama menjadi kelas gabungan. Seperti biasa, Severus mengambil daftar hadir, mengabsen satu-per-satu untuk mengetahui siapa-siapa muridnya, dan berhenti sejenak di nama yang satu itu.

"Ah ya," katanya pelan. "Harry Potter. _Selebriti_ baru kita."

Sedikit riuh bisikan di sisi murid Slytherin.

Tapi Severus mengacuhkannya. Matanya menatap Potter muda itu dan mencoba mencari keberadaan mata yang kebingungan, mata yang mencari tempat yang aman, mata yang mencari perlindungan, seperti mata yang ia lihat di Pesta Awal Tahun kemarin.

Tidak ada.

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah mata yang menantang, siap melawan, siap memberontak.

Bukan mata yang kemarin. Sebut saja Severus salah, tetapi mata yang kemarin itu jelas-jelas bukan mata bocah yang ini.

Mata individu yang lain. Severus tahu betul itu.

Perlahan diteruskan pidato awal kelasnya, yang biasa.

"Kalian berada di sini untuk mempelajari ilmu rumit dan seni membuat ramuan," katanya memulai. "Karena tak banyak kibasan tongkat yang konyol di sini, banyak di antara kalian akan susah percaya ini sihir. Aku tidak berharap kalian benar-benar menghayati keindahan isi kuali yang menggelegak lembut dengan asapnya yang menguar, kekuatan halus cairan-cairan yang merayap merasuki nadi manusia, menyihir pikiran, menjerat akal sehat..." **1)**

—dan dilihatnya Potter muda itu justru sedang berusaha menulis dengan pena bulunya alih-alih mendengarkan.

Severus berjalan mendekati mejanya. Potter muda itu berhenti menulis, dan memandangnya.

Mata yang menantang, mata yang melawan, mata yang memberontak.

Pelajaran Ramuan pertama hari itu berakhir dengan detensi untuk Potter muda, berlangsung nanti malam jam delapan.

-o0o-

Pukul delapan kurang dua menit Potter muda itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kantornya. Baguslah untuk permulaan.

"Duduk," sahut Severus singkat. Diangsurkan segulung perkamen dan sepucuk penabulu berikut botol tintanya.

"Sa-saya minta maaf—" sahutnya tanpa ditanya, "sa-saya tidak biasa memakai penabulu, di sekolah Muggle saya, biasanya memakai ballpoint—"

"Karena itu, biasakanlah," sahut Severus _to the point_, "tulis 'Aku akan memperhatikan guru di kelas' seribu kali, dengan penabulu itu dan tanpa sihir."

Potter muda itu meraih perkamennya, membuka gulungannya, meraih penabulunya, membuka botol tintanya, dan mencelupkan penabulunya di situ. Berhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai menulis.

Tulisannya jelek sekali.

Akan tetapi Severus malah meraih buku di hadapannya dan mulai membaca, nampak bagai tak memperhatikan seperti apa kualitas tulisan bocah di hadapannya.

Jadi, Potter muda itu meneruskan detensinya, menuliskan kalimat demi kalimat. Sepertinya menggunakan penabulu memang harus dibiasakan, karena kualitas tulisannya makin lama makin lumayan.

Bocah itu tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata hitam di hadapannya terkadang menatapnya, dari balik buku yang sedang dibacanya. Menganalisis seperti apa individu di hadapannya.

Menghela napas.

Tiga kali ia mencoba melihat tatapan bocah ini, dan tiga individu nampak di hadapannya. Sepertinya, masalah baru terpapar jelas di hadapannya

**TBC**

**1)** Harry Potter dan Batu Bertuah, hlm 171


	2. Chapter 2

**MIRAT**

_**KBBI: mi·rat**__n__**1**__ cermin; __**2**__ gejala optik berupa gambar bayangan di dl udara yg berasal dr suatu benda, yg dapat tunggal atau majemuk, tegak atau terbalik, dan dapat tampak lebih besar atau lebih kecil dp yg sebenarnya_

_Severus Snape, Harry Potter, dan Minerva McGonagall adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, angst_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge Infantrum: Sans Romance**_

-o0o-

**II**

Tiga sorot mata yang berbeda.

Severus membereskan tumpukan perkamen tugas siswa-siswanya dan mengesampingkannya. Dibukanya laci dengan satu sentuhan tongkat. Dan diambilnya segulungan perkamen. Dibukanya gulungan itu. Ada beberapa lembar perkamen dalam gulungan itu, kesemuanya sudah hampir penuh dengan catatan, tulisannya yang kecil-kecil dan rapi.

Ditariknya kalender di dinding, diletakkannya di atas meja, di samping perkamen-perkamen catatannya. Dengan hati-hati, ditunjuknya sebuah kalimat dari perkamen dengan tongkat, lalu ditunjuknya sebuah tanggal dari kalender.

Mendadak tanggal itu berubah warna, merah.

Lalu diulanginya lagi proses tadi, ditunjuknya sebuah kalimat lain lagi; dipindahkannya arah tunjukan tongkatnya pada kalender.

Kali ini tanggalnya berubah menjadi biru.

Berulang kali ia menunjuk kalimat dan memindahkan tunjukannya pada kalender. Sampai semua kalimat di perkamen selesai ditunjuknya, dan semua tanggal dalam kalender berubah warna.

Ada tiga warna.

Merah, hijau, biru.

Severus menghela napas.

Sudah beberapa bulan tahun ajaran di Hogwarts berjalan, dan selama itu juga Severus mencatat dengan teliti perilaku demi perilaku pemuda Potter itu, perubahan demi perubahan. Mengherankan, karena dalam kesibukannya yang sedemikian rupa, ia masih punya waktu untuk mengumpulkan fakta-demi-fakta, mengolahnya sedemikian rupa sehingga ia bisa sampai pada satu keputusan sementara.

Severus menarik napas sekali lagi.

Digulungnya perkamen-perkamen itu, dibawanya sekalian dengan kalender dengan tanggal-tanggal yang sudah berubah warna. Ia berdiri. Menuju perapian, ia meraih wadah kecil tempat bubuk berwarna kehijauan. Diambilnya sejumput, lalu dilemparnya ke arah perapian.

"Minerva McGonagall!"

Api kehijauan muncul di perapian, berikut sebuah kepala berkacamata. "Severus! Ada apa?"

"Kau ada waktu sejenak?"

Mengangkat bahu, Minerva memandang ke sekelilingnya, tersenyum, "Tugas-tugas anak-anak belum selesai kuberi nilai, tetapi rasanya aku agak lelah. Mungkin sejam minum teh?"

Severus mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku segera menuju kantormu—"

Kepala berkacamata itu menghilang, dan api hijau pun padam.

-o0o-

Minerva meletakkan baki berisi poci, cangkir-cangkir dan piring _scone_ di atas meja. Dituangkannya teh panas harum dari poci ke dalam dua cangkir. Satu cangkir diletakkannya di depan Severus, satu lagi di hadapannya. Dibukanya tutup pot gula, dibiarkannya Severus mengambil gula sesukanya, atau mungkin susu. Ia sendiri mengambil dua potong gula, dan menuangkan sedikit susu ke dalam tehnya.

Tapi Severus tak menghiraukan semua itu. Cangkir tehnya tak diberi apa-apa, dihirupnya pelan-pelan hanya karena panas. Setelah itu disimpannya di tatakan.

Tak berbicara sepatah katapun, menunggu Minerva membuka gulungan perkamennya, membacanya teliti kalimat-demi-kalimat, lalu membandingkannya dengan warna-warna yang ada pada tanggal-tanggal di kalender. Agak lama juga, karena saat Minerva ingat untuk menghirup tehnya lagi, teh itu sudah dingin.

Minerva mengetuk cangkirnya dengan tongkat, dan tehnya kembali hangat. Dihirupnya perlahan, hingga habis. Baru ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku harus mengakui, catatan ini sangat teliti. Dan kau memilahnya dengan akurat—" Minerva menunjuk pada warna-warna yang ada pada kalender. "Apakah—apakah kita bisa mengatakan bahwa—ada tiga kepribadian di dalam tubuh Harry?"

Severus mengangguk perlahan. "Sepertinya. Walau, aku mengira, masih akan ada satu atau lebih kepribadian yang lain lagi—tapi tiga ini yang bisa kutarik dari pengamatan selama beberapa bulan ini—"

Minerva menghela napas.

"Jadi, apakah kejadian yang dulu akan berulang lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Severus, Minerva berdiri, lalu menuju lemari bukunya. Di antara deretan buku-buku Transfigurasi dan aneka buku-buku sihir lainnya, ia menarik sebuah tuas, yang ternyata adalah pembuka dari rak buku yang lain lagi di belakang deretan buku-buku sihirnya.

Tidak banyak buku yang berada di rak tersembunyi ini. Dari warnanya yang sudah kekuningan, sepertinya buku-buku ini sudah lumayan berusia.

Diambilnya satu.

_Sybil: The Classic True Story of a Woman Possessed by Sixteen Personalities **1)**_

"Ini favoritku. Dari apa yang aku baca, dari sumber-sumber Muggle, yang aku tahu—Schizophrenia itu masalah genetik. Ada kemungkinan menurun. Jadi—"

"—jadi, kemungkinan peristiwa dulu memang terulang kembali?"

Minerva mengangguk pelan.

Severus mengangkat cangkirnya, membawanya ke bibir, bermaksud untuk menghabiskan teh tersisa, tetapi cangkirnya terdiam di udara.

-o0o-

"_Severus, aku tak tahu harus menceritakannya pada siapa, tapi aku tahu kau akan menyimpannya sebagai rahasia kalau aku meminta—" gadis berambut merah itu berbisik, napas sedikit terengah, mata memindai ke sana ke mari, takut ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka._

"_Ada apa?" Severus tak melepaskan pandangan dari buku di hadapannya._

_Masih dengan nada berbisik, gadis itu menceritakannya dengan cepat, tak beraturan, kadang menceritakan hal yang sama dua atau tiga kali, kadang terputus di tengah jalan dan menggantinya dengan cerita fakta yang lain. Tak sistematis. Tak kronologis._

_Selesai._

_Gadis itu menarik napas panjang._

"_Kau pikir—apakah kau pikir James—gila?"_

_Kini gantian Severus menghela napas panjang. Benaknya sibuk mencerna apa yang barusan diceritakan Lily padanya, menata semua fakta, menyimpannya pada urutan yang benar, dan mencoba menemukan analisisnya._

"_Lily, apakah—apakah ada orang lain yang mengetahui?"_

_Lily menghela napas. "Mungkin—mungkin, sepertinya, Profesor McGonagall mencurigainya—"_

_Severus terdiam lagi._

_Setelah beberapa saat, ia meneruskan, "Bagaimana kalau—bagaimana jika kita konsultasikan pada Profesor McGonagall?"_

_Dan akhirnya bukan hanya Profesor McGonagall yang menangani, tetapi juga Madam Pomfrey dan Kepala Sekolah._

_Melalui pengamatan teliti, pencarian di kepustakaan sihir, ternyata gejala yang mereka amati dari perilaku sehari-hari James Potter itu belum ada dalam catatan. Ada banyak kejadian mirip, akan tetapi tak mendapat penangan serius, dan hanya terhenti di cap 'gila'._

_Lily Evans, selaku penyihir kelahiran Muggle, kemudian mencarinya di kepustakaan Muggle. Berbagi dengan Profesor McGonagall dan Severus—lebih mudah karena keduanya Half-Blood—dan menjelaskannya dengan hati-hati pada Madam Pomfrey dan Dumbledore._

"_Kepribadiannya seperti—terbelah. Dan itu tidak disadarinya. Tidak begitu terlihat, karena antara kepribadian yang satu dengan kepribadiannya yang lain tidak begitu jauh berbeda—" jelas Profesor McGonagall. "Kita tidak begitu tahu apa penyebabnya, karena dari sejarah keluarganya, sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti. Keluarga besar Potter sepertinya biasa-biasa saja, keluarga kaya yang tak banyak membuat ulah di dunia sihir. Entah jika ada hal lain yang tak terungkap—"_

-o0o-

Severus kembali menghela napas. Cangkir yang terhenti di udara tadi, tak jadi dihirup. Dikembalikan ke tatakannya.

"Menurutmu, apakah Dumbledore harus diberitahu?"

Minerva mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya harus, walau aku ragu ia belum tahu. Waktu kasus James juga, kukira ia sudah mulai curiga—"

Severus mendengus. Mau tak mau ia harus selalu mendengar nama yang paling dibencinya, disebut berulang kali.

"Apakah kau kira penanganannya akan sama dengan Potter senior dahulu?"

Minerva menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Semua pengetahuan Muggle ini harus kita baca ulang, mungkin bahkan ada kemajuan dalam pengetahuannya—"

Keduanya terdiam sementara.

Minerva memecah kebisuan, "Kau—tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, lagi-lagi kau harus berurusan dengan—"

Severus menghela napas, kemudian menyeringai. "Apa boleh buat. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa perasaanku, tetapi ada hal-hal yang harus didahulukan—"

Diraihnya cangkir tadi, dihabiskan tehnya.

**TBC**

**1) **Flora Rheta Schreiber


	3. Chapter 3

**MIRAT**

_**KBBI: mi·rat**__n__**1**__ cermin; __**2**__ gejala optik berupa gambar bayangan di dl udara yg berasal dr suatu benda, yg dapat tunggal atau majemuk, tegak atau terbalik, dan dapat tampak lebih besar atau lebih kecil dp yg sebenarnya_

_Severus Snape, Harry Potter, dan Minerva McGonagall adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling_

_Rate T, angst_

_Diikutsertakan dalam __**Challenge Infantrum: Sans Romance**_

-o0o-

**III**

"_Yang aku tahu, Legilimency dan Occlumency bisa saja diajarkan pada semua penyihir, tetapi efeknya tentu saja berbeda pada mereka yang berbakat atau pada mereka yang biasa-biasa saja—"_

Severus ingat betul, kalimat ini diucapkan oleh Dumbledore padanya, saat menyelesaikan pelajaran privatnya. Dumbledore mengajarkan Legilimency dan Occlumency, privat padanya. Pada tahun kelima sekolahnya. Hanya sekali pelajaran—dibanding dengan beberapa _session_ pelajaran pada penyihir normal.

Sesuai kecurigaannya, Dumbledore melakukan Legilimency pada beberapa siswa yang diduga mempunyai karunia bakat pada pelajaran-pelajaran sihir tertentu. Atau, jika siswa mempunyai kasus khusus, yang mempunyai masalah dan tak mau mengungkapkannya.

Begitu menggunakan Legilimency pada bocah Snape ini, Dumbledore tahu bahwa siswanya yang ini punya bakat besar dalam Legilimency, dan juga Occlumency. Bahkan, setelah ditawari pelajaran privat, ternyata hanya diperlukan sekali untuk mengajarkannya. Hanya sekali untuk mengajarkan prinsip-prinsip utamanya, plus praktek, baik Legilimency maupun Occlumency, dan selanjutnya Severus sudah bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

Tapi Severus tak pernah tahu bahwa bakatnya ini ternyata harus digunakan untuk hal yang paling dibencinya.

Awal tahun ketujuh, Dumbledore memanggilnya. Di kantornya, sudah ada Lily Evans, Profesor McGonagall, dan Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore memaparkan situasi—yang sudah diketahuinya lewat curhatan Lily, sudah diketahuinya berdasarkan penelusurannya bersama Lily dan Profesor McGonagall pada kepustakaan Muggle—keadaan jiwa Potter.

Kesimpulannya, ada kemungkinan penyembuhan. Mungkin tidak menyembuhkan 100 persen, mungkin hanya sekedar menekan kambuhnya penggandaan kepribadian. Mungkin juga hanya membuat Potter sadar apa yang sedang dialaminya.

Pada para penyihir, kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu diperbesar dengan adanya—Legilimency.

Menurut Dumbledore, pelaku Legilimency terbaik saat ini, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah Severus. Beliau bahkan mengaku, bahwa dirinya sendiri tidak sebaik kinerja Legilimency yang ditampilkan Severus.

Masuk ke dalam benak musuhnya? Mungkin akan menyenangkan. Masuk ke dalam benak musuh tanpa diketahui? Mungkin akan menyenangkan, plus sedikit menantang. Masuk ke dalam benak musuh, tanpa diketahui, lalu menanamkan satu kesadaran bahwa si musuh ini punya kepribadian ganda? Jika sampai diketahui si musuh, mungkin akan berakibat fatal, jangan-jangan bahkan si musuh malah menjauh dan menciptakan kepribadian lain—

—tapi Severus terpaksa menerima tugas ini dalam permohonan Lily yang sangat, dan tentu saja tepukan Profesor McGonagall di bahunya.

Severus menutup matanya, dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Benak Potter berhasil ia selusupi, Severus berhasil menanamkan kesadaran akan adanya kepribadian ganda pada kedua—ya, memang hanya dua kepribadian yang berhasil mereka identifikasi—kepribadian Potter. Perlahan dan sedikit-sedikit ditanamkan juga oleh Lily, akhirnya Potter memilih satu kepribadian.

Dengan bantuan Legilimency tentu saja, terus menerus dan teratur selama beberapa bulan.

Hasil akhirnya sudah diketahui tentu saja.

Potter dengan kepribadian matang dan stabil, lulus Hogwarts dengan sempurna, dan menikah dengan Lily.

Severus menghela napas, lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

—dan sekarang ia harus melakukan hal yang sama pada Potter muda?

-o0o-

Ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk!"

Potter junior muncul di pintu, masuk dan menutup pintu. Detensi dari guru Ramuan sudah menjadi semacam kebiasaan, sehingga sepertinya ia sudah hapal ritualnya.

Masuk, menerima tugas, kerjakan, dan lapor kalau sudah selesai. Tanpa bicara—sesedikit mungkin bicara jika mungkin.

Mata hitam Severus mengamati siswanya dari kepala hingga kaki, kemudian mengucap hanya beberapa kata, "Bersihkan kuali-kuali bekas pelajaran tadi siang. Tanpa sihir."

Lalu mata hitam itu kembali menekuni buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Atau—seolah-olah sedang dibacanya. Karena begitu Potter junior itu melangkah menuju tumpukan kuali, begitu bocah itu menyingsingkan lengan sweaternya, begitu ia mulai konsentrasi menggosok kuali-kuali, begitu pula Severus mulai merapalkan Legilimency.

Agak susah untuk merapal Legilimency jika kita tidak saling berkontak mata, tapi itu bukan soal untuk seorang master Legilimens. Tak memakan waktu lama, Severus sudah masuk ke dalam lorong-lorong benak bocah itu.

Peristiwa demi peristiwa berkelebat dengan cepat dalam benak. Tapi bukan itu yang dicari oleh Severus. Pengakuan identitas, biasanya tidak berada di awal perjalanan dalam benak. Malah mungkin berada jauh di dasar, tertumpuk sekian juta peristiwa—

—oke. Jalan pintas saja.

Konsentrasi. Lebih konsentrasi. Tujukan pada satu titik—

"—_siapa kau?"_

Alam bawah sadar bocah itu menyadari akan adanya penyusup di benaknya. Severus tak menjawab, tetapi terus menekan.

"_Kau sendiri siapa?"_

"_Aku Harry—"_

"_Harry—siapa?"_

"_Harry Dursley."_

Severus memberi tanda dalam hati. Bocah ini mengidentifikasi diri dengan keluarga Dursley, keluarga Muggle tempatnya tinggal selama ini. Hm. Harus ada penyebabnya—

Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa itu 'diputar' mundur, agar bisa diamati.

_Harus membuat sarapan. Sarapan gosong. Serentetan caci maki. Lalu bocah itu tidak mendapat jatah sarapan, sarapan gosong itu yang harus dihabiskannya._

_Keluarga Dursley bertamasya. Harry dititipkan di Mrs Figg._

_Keluarga Dursley pergi ke kebun binatang. Dudley mendapat eskrim besar. Harry hanya mendapat sebuah es loli kecil._

_Harry memecahkan piring saat mencucinya. Tak mendapat makan malam. Disuruh kembali ke tempatnya—yang ternyata adalah sebuah lemari di bawah tangga—_

Severus tercekat.

Dengan satu jentikan, ia keluar dari rentetan peristiwa itu, kembali ke tempatnya duduk membaca di meja kerjanya. Diam-diam ia mengamati bocah yang masih berkutat menggosok kuali demi kuali.

Tipe satu, pikirnya. Teridentifikasi sebagai Harry Dursley. Lemah. Berusaha mengidentifikasi diri sebagai salah satu dari keluarga di mana ia tinggal—berusaha meraih kesetaraan derajat.

Severus mengingat perilaku-perilaku yang sudah dikelompokkan dalam gulungan-gulungan perkamennya. Penurut. Pendiam. Sorot matanya seperti minta dikasihani, seperti berusaha mencari pengakuan.

Menghela napas Severus terus mengamati bocah yang kini sudah menyusun kuali-kuali yang sudah dibersihkan.

Jadi, seperti itu perilaku keluarga Muggle di mana ia tinggal? Jadi, ia bukanlah seorang selebriti? Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti kenapa bocah ini mengalami kepribadian ganda. Penyiksaan, bukan, penganiayaan juga terlalu keras, mungkin _bullying_?

Selain memang ada unsur genetik, tapi genetika semata tak akan muncul ke permukaan jika tak ada pemicunya.

Harry Dursley. Baiklah.

—tapi, haruskah ia dihukum dengan masuk ke dalam lemari bawah tangga? Ataukah—mungkinkah lemari itu justru tempat tinggalnya? Melihat barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya, kemungkinan itu besar.

"Sir—"

Severus kembali ke alam nyata.

"Sudah selesai?"

Bocah itu mengangguk.

Severus mengamati sekilas tumpukan kuali-kuali itu.

"Kembali ke asrama. Minggu depan, waktu yang sama—"

Seperti hendak protes, tetapi bocah itu membatalkannya. "B-Baik, Sir—"

Dan ia berjalan menuju pintu. Membukanya, keluar, dan menutup kembali pintunya.

Severus termenung sesaat.

-o0o-

"Sejauh ini, aku temukan tiga. Satu Harry Dursley, seorang penurut, introvert. Walau keluarga Muggle-nya sering memperlakukannya dengan kejam, tetapi laku pertahanannya justru dengan berupaya untuk dikenal sebagai salah satu dari mereka—"

Severus tak menghiraukan kepulan panas teh dari cangkir di hadapannya. Ia terus saja memilah informasi yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, lalu menyajikannya pada Minerva.

"Lalu, satu individu mengaku bernama Harry Potter. Perilakunya selalu seakan mempertanyakan segala hal. Dan—" Severus menatap Minerva, "satu lagi beridentitas Harold. Tak jelas nama belakangnya. Sifatnya—pemberontak," Severus menyerahkan gulungan perkamen yang berbeda pada Minerva.

Minerva membaca kesemuanya dengan seksama.

"Severus, apakah kau pikir—Harry perlu diberitahu?" Minerva mengangkat wajah dari gulungan perkamen.

Terdiam sejenak, Severus mengangguk perlahan. "Aku akan memberitahunya sedikit demi sedikit, via alam bawah sadar. Melalui Legilimency. Dan kau bisa memberitahunya dalam versi kesadaran penuh. Tetapi, harus sangat berhati-hati. Jika ia menerima informasi dengan cara yang salah, kemungkinan ia justru akan lebih menutup diri, kepribadian yang mengemuka mungkin adalah Harry Dursley. Atau, lebih parah lagi, ia akan membangun kepribadian yang lain—"

Minerva menatap Severus lurus-lurus. "James dulu—diberitahu Lily, bukan? Apakah—apakah tidak lebih baik jika Ron dan Hermione diberitahu, kemudian biarkan mereka yang memberitahu Harry pelan-pelan?"

Severus kembali mengangguk. "Itu juga bisa. Yang penting, pemberitahuannya harus pelan-pelan, tak boleh mengejutkan."

"Kuperhatikan," Minerva menyorongkan cangkir teh yang sedari tadi diabaikan Severus.

"Satu hal lagi, Minerva," Severus menerima cangkirnya, "jangan sebut namaku. Jangan sampai ada namaku, walau hanya berupa kalimat tersirat. _Please_?"

Minerva memandang mantan murid yang sekarang menjadi koleganya tajam-tajam. Kenapa ia tak ingin terlihat terlibat?

Tapi ia mengangguk juga.

-o0o-

Tahp demi tahap dilaksanakan. Severus terus masuk ke dalam benak Potter junior, hampir tiap kali bocah itu mendapat detensi. Pelan-pelan ia menanamkan kesadaran, bahwa hanya bisa satu kepribadian saja yang bertahan. Pelan-pelan.

Minerva memberitahu Ron dan Hermione, dan meminta mereka pelan-pelan juga menanamkan kesadaran agar Harry mempertahankan hanya satu kepribadian. Setelah banyak kali bercakap ringan dengan Harry, Minerva kemudian memberitahunya. Setelah yakin bahwa yang sedang diajak bicara adalah Harry Potter, bukan Harold, atau Harry Dursley tentunya.

"Anda yakin? Anda yakin itu yang sedang terjadi pada diri saya?" tanya Harry pelan.

Minerva harus meyakinkan dirinya dulu bahwa yang sedang diajak bicara ini adalah Harry Potter, si banyak tanya, bukan Harry Dursley yang menerima apapun tanpa protes. Setelah itu barulah Minerva kemudian meyakinkan Harry, bahwa hal itu memang sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya.

"Pantas—" Harry menunduk, berbisik pelan, "pantas saya sering sekali mendapati—"

Minerva menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"—sering saya tiba-tiba mendapati saya sudah berada di sebuah tempat, yang saya tidak sadar bahwa saya sudah pergi ke sana. Yang saya ingat, misalnya, saya pergi ke kamar untuk tidur, tetapi hal berikutnya yangterjadi adalah, saya sudah berada di perpustakaan sedang membaca, atau sedang berada di Kandang Burung Hantu—"

"Ada waktu-waktu yang tak kau rasakan, seperti hilang begitu?"

Harry mengangguk.

Minerva menghela napas. "Kita akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan waktu-waktu yang seperti hilang itu, Harry. Berjanjilah, bahwa kau akan berusaha untuk itu. Aku, teman-temanmu: Ron dan Hermione, akan membantumu. Tapi kau sendiri juga harus berusaha keras untuk kembali pada kepribadianmu yang ini. Karena hanya kau sendiri yang bisa membuat perubahan—"

Harry mengangguk kembali, berjanji teguh.

-o0o-

Sepertinya minum teh di kantor Minerva lama-lama bisa menjadi kebiasaan, pikir Severus, saat ia menerima cangkir berisi teh berkepul. Minerva kini yang sedang melaporkan tahap-tahap apa saja yang sudah ia kerjakan: memberitahu Ron dan Hermione, memberitahu Harry, dan bekerjasama untuk _menarik_ kepribadian-kepribadian Harry yang lain agar tak muncul ke permukaan.

"—dan yang masih menjadi pertanyaanku sekarang adalah, kenapa kau sampai bisa bersusah payah meneliti masalah Harry ini? Bukankah kau—bisa dibilang—sangat membenci James, dan kukira juga membenci Harry?"

Severus menghela napas. Menghirup sedikit tehnya, sebelum ia menyimpan cangkirnya di meja. "Kukira—hanya sedikit membayar utang—"

"Membayar utang?"

"Kau tahu, apa yang menyebabkan Potter senior dan Lily—dibunuh oleh Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Minerva mengangguk. "Kukira, sedikit banyak kau berperan di sini. Laporanmu yang menyebabkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa memburu keluarga Potter—"

Severus kembali mengangguk. "Pangeran Kegelapan membunuh Lily. Dan aku tak akan berhenti sebelum Pangeran Kegelapan dimusnahkan. Bagaimanapun caranya—"

"Walaupun dia anak dari orang yang sangat kau benci—"

"Walaupun.

"Walaupun ia bagai cermin dari James?"

"Itu menjadi masalah kedua nanti, jikalau Pangeran Kegelapan sudah dimusnahkan."

Minerve menghela napas. "Baiklah. Jadi, kau bersedia dengan segenap hatimu untuk membantu Harry?"

Severus menatap Minerva tajam. "Ia harus kembali menjadi Potter seutuhnya, tidak menjadi Dursley, tidak menjadi Harold. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Minerva menggeleng.

"Karena kedua kepribadiannya yang lain itu tidak mengetahui mengenai Pangeran Kegelapan—" Severus mengeluh, "Sudah aku telusuri hingga ujungnya, dalam benak Harry Dursley maupun benak Harold, tak ada tanda-tanda pengenalan Pangeran Kegelapan, maupun antek-anteknya. Berbeda dengan saat menjadi Potter, ia tahu siapa Pangeran Kegelapan, ia waspada," wajah Severus mengeras, dan melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana jika ia harus berhadapan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan saat ia menjadi Harry Dursley? Saat menjadi Harold?" kedua mata hitam itu tak terselami.

Minerva menjawab lirih, "Ia bisa saja mati, karena ia tak waspada. Atau bahkan, ia bisa saja terbujuk dan pergi ke seberang pihak—"

Severus mengangguk.

Minerva mengangguk juga, pelan-pelan. "Aku mengerti. Kita harus terus menjaga agar ia tetap menjadi Harry Potter, tetap berada di pihak kita, dan tetap hidup—di saat kita berhasil memusnahkan kejahatan—"

Keduanya menghabiskan teh di cangkir masing-masing.

-o0o-

Sebentar lagi Pesta Akhir Tahun Ajaran. Anak-anak pasti sedang berjalan berbondong-bondong menuju Aula.

Di hadapan Dumbledore, Severus dan Minerva sedang memaparkan kemajuan dari kepribadian Harry.

"Sudah bisa kujamin, sekitar 99 persen, ia sudah utuh Harry Potter. Aku akan tetap mewaspadainya, sebab bahkan peluang sebesar 1 persen pun masih akan bisa muncul—" Severus mengakhiri laporannya.

"Baik. Terima kasih atas kerja kalian yang sangat penuh dedikasi. Kita akan terus mengawasinya," sahut Dumbledore sambil berdiri, memberi isyarat agar keduanya berdiri juga, "Pesta!"

Keduanya berdiri, dan berjalan mengikuti Dumbledore, ke Aula.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Severus terus memantau. Sekali-sekali dilihatnya dengan seksama, bocah Potter di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswa lain.

Sepertinya sudah aman sekarang.

Severus menghela napas.

Ia menarik piring pudingnya mendekat, dan mulai menyendok sepotong puding, hendak menyuap, ketika tiba-tiba dilihatnya sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Mata anak itu.

Bukankah anak itu benar-benar cerminan ayahnya, kecuali matanya yang merupakan warisan ibunya? Berarti, seharusnya warnanya hijau?

Ya, biasanya juga hijau.

Mata hitam itu menatap bocah Potter dengan seksama.

Matanya biru.

**FIN. AGAIN**


End file.
